I Did Something Bad (Calzona AU)
by arizonagivesmelife
Summary: Arizona Robbins, a businesswoman and CEO of AZRo, an automaker company, decides to hire Calliope Torres as her escort for only a week. Mark Sloan, Arizona's half-brother is diagnosed with cancer after he got sick in Italy. The only thing Mark wants for his sister is to find happiness and a support sistem so she won't be alone if he dies.
1. Chapter 1

—Come on, Robbins! –said the blonde man– You said you wanted an escort and that's what I've got you. She's a goddess, a redhead goddess.

—To be my part of this business, you're pretty dumb– the woman behind the desk replied.

Mark groaned, feeling frustrated.

—You're such a baby girl, Arizona. Just try to meet her, I know you will like her –he insisted.

—OK, let's see. Tell this girl Penny, Perry or whatever her name is, that I am not feeling in the mood for sex today and she can go home. I'll make a check for her and that's it.

The tall man rolled his eyes and then nodded his head. His sister sometimes was way more irritating than people could think she was. When Arizona was in front of the cameras, she was all smiles, laughs and happiness, but once you got to meet her personally, she was… a pain in the ass. Sweet, but still a pain in the ass.

The smaller woman was his half-sister. Their mother -Barbara- got pregnant the first time when she was 18 years old and was barely 19 when he was born. His father was a mechanical engineer who somehow managed to make his mom fall in love with him. Donovan Sloan was 17 years older than Barbara and that was the reason why Elliot -Barbara's father- did not let his daughter marry him. On the other hand, his sister's father married Barbara a year before she was born, six years after Mark Sloan was brought to life. Daniel Robbins used to be a Marine, but then, at age 41 he got injured and the State made him retire.

Colonel Daniel Robbins never treated Mark differently from Arizona. For example, when he bought something for his daughter he bought something for Mark too. He gave him all the things he could, even though he knew Mark did have a father, he loved the kid as he was his father too.

When Mark's father was 53 years old, he died from a heart attack. All his family said that he died because he was too worried about money. The Sloan family was a poor one and their main source of income was Donovan, until his car workshop went to bankruptcy. Mark was 17 years old when his dad passed away and, even though that devastated him, he was happy he had learned everything he could from him. And that happened exactly the same year the Colonel was forced to go home with a very big amount of money for him to make a living somehow.

Mark started doing what his dad taught him to help his family, and then, Daniel Robbins had a great idea.

Why not invest in what Mark was working on?

He was a good kid and he also needed something to focus on after losing his father. And he did it perfectly. Daniel made Mark study Mechanical Engineering as well and help him with their new business.

That's how they became one of the richest people in the United Stated in just 7 years. They now owned "AZRo", a multinational automaker with thousands of people working for them all around the world.

But of course, the Colonel's child was Arizona and not Mark. The automaker's name was enough to know that "AZRo", Arizona Robbins.

When Arizona was only 17 years old, she already knew what and where she was going to study, starting from accounting. She knew from the start that she was going to become a businesswoman as soon as she graduated. And it happened. Now a 32-year-old Arizona Robbins had been serving as AZRo's President or CEO for four years and Mark… Well, Mark was the COO, Vice President of Operations or General Manager although he was only a mechanical engineer.

—Excuse me, Miss Robbins. There is a woman downstairs whose name is Meredith Grey. She says she wants to see you immediately –said Arizona's executive secretary.

—Oh God. Meredith. I had forgotten –she said as she stood up–. Mark, are you going to have lunch with me today? –Mark nodded– OK, so… I'll meet you in the lobby.

The blonde made her way out of the office as Mark was dialing Penny's number to call off the "meeting" with his sister.

* * *

—I'm just telling you that she seems like she's going to lose her head any minute now, you know? I think sex would help her relax a little –Mark said to Derek, his best friend.

Derek Shepherd used to work cleaning Donovan's workshop when they were younger. They had known each other since they were at least 11 years old when Mark's father hired Derek and his mom (actually it was only his mother at the beginning, but as time passed by, he started giving Derek some money too) to help him tidy up the place. When Mark started getting lots of money and power, he didn't hesitate a second to hire his best friend and that's how Derek paid for his studies and became the Marketing Manager.

—And what if it's not what she needs? You know she's always been willing to meet the women you get her and then she gets laid… Wildly. Until she gets tired of seeing their faces and gets rid of them. Why would it change now?

—Woman are weird –Mark shrugged.

—Well, yeah… But it's still a possibility. Anyway… –Derek said cautiously, looking at Mark– I know someone who may change her opinion. You said she likes Latinas, right?

Mark smirked and got closer to Derek to see the picture of a very hot brunette that he was showing him.

—Oh, yeah. Call her.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hello? –said a sleepy Callie through the phone.

—Hi, Callie. This is Derek Shepherd, how are you? –the Latina sat up on her bed as she heard his name.

Callie and Derek's mother had been friends since high school, which made them grow up together and be best friends since they had memory. Both ladies were single mothers, and while his mother was working with Donovan, Callie's mom was a cook. She cooked in her own house all kinds of Latin and Caribbean food, so she could sell them and get some money to feed her daughter and cover some other necessities they had. Derek knew how difficult it had been for Callie to come out as a bisexual, because after that, her mother rejected her and left with her new boyfriend, who happened to live very well -economically speaking-, saying that she could not live so close to an abomination.

Nowadays, Callie was making a living by cooking too, just as Lucia did. But it was even more difficult now, because the town where they lived all their life was completely changed. Twenty years ago, there were many houses and small stores, which meant that most people there would buy their food for breakfast, lunch or dinner, so even though they didn't earn a lot of money, they could meet their needs.

However, it was not like that anymore. Most of the town was full of big companies, buildings and malls that had their own food courts. That was why the Latina was struggling so much with money right now. And Derek knew it.

—Derek! It's so nice to hear from you! How have you been?

—I'm fine, Callie. And I hope you are too. Listen, I don't have a lot of time, but I need to tell you this. I think I might have a job for you. And it would be well-paid –Callie's eyes sparkled in the middle of the dark room.

—Really? –she questioned, feeling insecure– But Derek… You know I haven't finished my studies yet… I, uh… I don't understand how they could pay well if I don't have a degree or something –the man sighed, feeling a little guilty–.

—Torres… I know that you might not want to do this again, but… Do you remember when you worked for Paul Stadler? Well… This might be similar –he said carefully–. I don't mean to offend you but… I think you could be of great help.

Paul Stadler. Just to hear that name made Callie feel goosebumps. And not in a good way. There was not a person on this planet who was more disgusting and heinous for Callie than Paul.

—Derek… I don't think I can do that again. I… –she stopped– I can't humiliate myself like that twice.

—I know, Callie… But it would not be nothing like him. I promise. Just so you know, this person is the CEO of AZRo, where I'm currently working on. Does that sound familiar for you?

—What?! You mean AZRo? The automaker companies? Are you kidding me? Wow.

The black-haired man smiled.

—No, I'm not kidding. Just… Think about it, okay? And if you want the job, it's yours. Just call me ASAP.

* * *

—Do you think she's gonna take the job? –Asked Mark, sitting on a couch in front of Derek.

—Of course! Have you ever met someone who has turned me down?

—Well… We still have to convince Arizona to accept a new escort.

—We? Uh, no. That's your job. I did my part calling my friend.

—Yeah… Okay. I just… I don't know how. A week ago, she said she only needed an escort because she doesn't have time to have a relationship, which means she just wants sex. But now she doesn't even want that.

—And she needs it –Shepherd agreed–. She's crankier than usual and that drives us all crazy and we get cranky too… She's under a lot of stress and need a release, other than sports.

Mark let out a laugh and nodded. Oh, his sister was really a pain in the ass.

—Well, man. See you later. I'm gonna have lunch with my favorite lesbian in the world.

The tall man made his way downstairs and spotted his sister looking at the clock placed behind reception.

—You're late… as always.

—Jeez. You really need to get laid –the blonde rolled her eyes and walked towards her car.

Arizona drove in silence all the way to their favorite restaurant, the only thing the siblings could hear was the powerful engine of the newest sport car that AZRo had launched two weeks ago.

Once they had sat down and ordered their food, Mark started scrolling through his iPhone. Arizona rolled her eyes once again. She didn't understand how some people could use their phones so much. She barely used it five minutes twice a day. She preferred communicating by e-mails, or phone calls (from her office) as well as in person. The blonde was also a fan of computers, but she used them to do productive things. She hated social media apps, that's why she hired someone who took care of it.

—Mark! Are you going to keep using your phone instead of talking to your sister?

—I see your beautiful face every single day of my life –he laughed while locking the phone and putting it inside his pocket– But actually… Can I talk to you about something? But I need you to listen to me, then you can yell all you want.

Arizona drank from her glass of water and glanced at him. She was pretty sure of what he was going to say.

—Mark, I swear that if you tell me again that I need to get laid I will kick your ass.

The waitress came with their food and smiled.

—Tamales for Miss Robbins and tacos for Mr. Sloan. Hope you enjoy your meal.

—Thanks –they said at the same time.

Arizona couldn't help but start eating immediately. Oh, she loved Latin food so freaking much. She and Mark had discovered this fancy restaurant by accident, but since then, every time they had time, they ate there. It was amazing. A little expensive -not for them-, but still worth it.

—I will keep saying that until you take my advice, you know. But… Well, it's related to that –he said, and then bit his taco.

The blonde raised her eyebrow, encouraging him to keep talking.

—Well… I was kind of talking to Derek about you… not getting laid.

—MARCUS SLOAN! –she almost chokes with her tamal– What the hell were you thinking? Derek's your best friend, not mine. You are my best friend, Andrew is too, I can live with you knowing about my love or sex life, but Derek… –she sighed– And Mark, seriously, thanks for worrying about that, but this is too much. It's enough. This whole situation is really getting weird, you are my brother and I trust you, but this is… awkward.

—Yes, you're right –he nodded–, I'm sorry for that. It's just that when you get prickly, all your employees, including us, get prickly too. But anyway, that's not what I was going to talk you about.

—Oh, really?

—Yeah, well… I… When I was talking to Derek, he suggested this girl, Callie Torres. I think she's your age. She is a very gorgeous Latina, and Arizona Robbins, I know you like Latinas –she tried to speak, but he cut her–. And this is not the whole thing… I know her, she has been Derek's friend we were kids. I may have not talked to her a lot, but I am sure she's a good person and… She's needing the money, so we already got her as your escort –he exaggerated that part, they still needing to talk coax her to get the job, but it was easier this way.

—What? You hadn't even asked me –Arizona rested her forehead in her hand a tried to breathe–. If she needs the money, we can help her. We do charity sometimes.

—Arizona, no! We need you to relax. She's beautiful, I swear.

—Do I look like I care? –her face was getting redder and her knuckles were white.

—Don't throw a tantrum here. Just get to know her, please. And then we'll see what happens.

The siblings finished their meals and paid for them. It was not until they got into Arizona's dark purple car that mark realized he had fucked it up. The blonde looked like she was driving on a faraway planet.

* * *

Two days later

—Yes, yes. Of course, I'll tell you when you have to come, let me talk to the boss –said Derek through the phone.

Callie had been thinking about the offer and after some Google research, she decided she was going to do it, because she needed the money to survive.

—And, uh. Do you know how much…? –the Latina asked. Derek grinned.

—Ok, here's the thing. According to her brother, she will pay you the first days at least $600 dollars per hour. If she decides to keep you, the price will increase. But you have to keep in mind that she's a little bossy and a freak control, so she probably will want to set some rules. Actually, I don't know much about that, but that's what people say here.

Callie's breath caught up in her throat.

"According to her brother, she will…"

—Wait, wait. Did you say "she"? Are you talking about Arizona Robbins? The president of the whole thing?

—Yeah, why? –Derek didn't understand. He was sure he had mentioned that it was the CEO who was requesting those services.

—I googled the automaker, and I thought it was Mark Sloan and that you had mispronounced the E. I just… didn't know that Arizona Robbins needed an escort. She's been seen with lots of women recently, including the super gorgeous and straight Jennifer Lawrence. And Mark has not been seen with a woman since 2013. –Derek shrugged, he knew why but it wasn't his place to say anything about that.

—I'm sorry that you misinterpreted what I told you. If you don't want to work for Miss Robbins, it's okay. I understand.

As a matter of fact, Callie was not reluctant to work for Arizona Robbins. That woman was hot and cute. Every single time she was on TV she smiled and spoke with such a talent and charisma that captivated every person watching.

—No, Derek… It's okay. I can work for her.

—Make sure you come with some lingerie under your clothes, she'll like that –he laughed–.

—Derek… I don't… I don't have any lingerie, you know…

—Oh, go get some then. Bye, bye –and he hung up.

* * *

—Mark, I hope you understand I'm doing this only because I want to help her, not because I want sex –the blonde man shrugged and looked at Arizona. He persuaded her and got what he wanted.

—I know, I know. Are you sure you don't even want to see her picture? I'm sure you will drool over her.

—No! Go do your job, Marcus. Thank you for you time –said Arizona rolling her eyes.

Sloan told her how much Callie Torres meant for Derek and how broke she was. Arizona tried to just sign a check or give her a job as a cook in their company, but Mark said that she had already accepted and that she knew what she was doing.

—Fine, she'll be here soon –Mark stood up and kissed Arizona's forehead before he left her office.

The blonde asked her secretary to bring her some white wine before the Latina came to see her. She needed to calm down because somehow her brother made her get angry in just three seconds.

In the past, Arizona had hired some escorts. She also had been studying without a break all her life, and when she finally graduated she got in charge of AZRo. She had had four relationships, two when she was a teenager and the other two in college, but none of them worked because she was so focused on herself that worrying, caring and falling for someone really seemed impossible, and that was the reason why she liked escorts so much. No feelings, no getting attached, no caring for them, no hugs, not sweet kisses. Just sex, just pleasure.

Anyway, she liked sex.

No, wait.

She loved sex, but now she couldn't get laid because she had lots of things on her mind. She fired her escorts because she didn't have time to be with them and when she was, she couldn't keep her mind from numbers and money, so at some point, sex didn't seem to be an important thing for her anymore. She was so busy working, doing lots of things for AZRo and getting in shape that she couldn't think of fucking other women.

Sometimes it just frustrated her, because she was human being who had necessities and she was aware of them… She also knew she just had that charming effect with ladies that not even the straightest ones could resist, but she couldn't use it anymore because she was so freaking busy.

So, sometimes, once in a blue moon, she got off herself as fast as possible, so she didn't lose time and it was… frustrating too.

—Excuse me, Miss Robbins. Callie Torres is here to see you?

—Who? –Arizona's mind was completely somewhere else –and now she had a headache– when Leah, her secretary opened her door.

—Callie Torres. The new financial analyst.

—Oh… Yeah, uh. She can come here now.

Arizona put her left hand on her temple and massaged it slowly. She was screwed with so much work to do.

When she heard the door open and then close, she looked at the woman standing there. And her headache was gone.

—Hi –the Latina said timidly, and Arizona's mouth went dry.

—Hey –she replied after some seconds–, you're Callie, right? Is that short of something? Come here, sit down. Do you want some wine? –Arizona rambled nervously.

Callie looked at the blonde. Why was she talking so much? She walked and sat on the big chair in front of the desk.

—Yeah… Calliope is my name. But I like people to call me Callie. And yes –she said, looking at Arizona's trembling hands pouring some wine for her–. Are you OK?

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled weakly.

—Here's your wine… And I… I am fine, just a little tired, I guess –the Latina nodded and drank.

—So…

—So…?

—Should we just talk about what I am going to do here, or should we have a small talk before that? –Callie stated.

— Oh, I… –Arizona stuttered–, we can go straight to the point.

The brunette looked at Arizona who looked uncomfortable with the whole situation.

—Well, uh… Derek talked to me about you making rules and… that stuff –Arizona grimaced when she heard Derek's name.

—Look, Calliope… I…

—What do you want me to do? How do you like it?

Arizona blushed and looked down again, not saying a word. However, she regained her confidence and looked directly at the brown eyes in front of her.

—I want you to touch me, but don't expect me to touch you too. I just don't do that. I like escorts to fuck me. Hard. And I have some boundaries. For example, even though I like it a little rough, I want no BDSM, at all. And… That's it.

Callie tried not to look puzzled, but she couldn't help it. She had never ever in her entire life "fucked someone hard." Of course, she had fucked both men and women before, but not like that…

—OK, fine. And, when are we starting? –asked the Latina after clearing her now dry throat.

—Not today. You can go now. Ask Mark to give you the money before you leave.

—But… Arizona, I haven't done my job yet.

—First of all, do not call me Arizona. I am your boss. And yes, I said you were done today, so you are done. Ask Leah to call Mark and just ask for the money.

The CEO stood up and walked out of her office, leaving her new escort inside.


	3. Chapter 3

After picking up her wallet and leaving her office, Arizona walked towards the building's cafeteria. She really didn't like coffee, but she felt like her stomach was eating itself.

—Hi. Would you please give me an empanada and some orange juice, please? –the blonde woman said, smiling politely while handing the cashier 50 dollars.

Shen turned around, waiting for her food when she spotted Callie as the elevator's doors opened and vaguely followed her with her eyes.

"Damn, she's kinda hot" the CEO thought to herself.

The boy gave her what she had ordered and then a voice brought her to reality.

—What are you doing here? I thought you were with Callie…

—No, I told her tha… Wait, you didn't give her the money?

—What? –Mark asked confused.

—I told her to ask you to give her the money for today.

—Well, she didn't… –Arizona rolled her eyes and gave her brother the food she hadn't even tasted.

—Take this, I'll be right back.

Arizona Robbins headed to the park lot, running with her -really high- high heels. She saw Callie as she was opening the door to her old Ford Thunderbird car.

—Calliope! You didn't take your money for today's work.

—Yeah… –said the Latina, looking amused at Arizona–. I did not.

—But I told you to.

—Well, I don't like to take any money if I haven't started working for you yet –Callie said confident–.

—Oh, no. No, you, Calliope, don't want to mess with your boss.

The Latina snorted and shook her head softly.

—You're not my boss yet, until I do my job.

—Here, take this –said the blonde, picking up four or five 100-dollar bills from her wallet and handling them to the Latina.

—No. I will not accept this. I'm sure Mark or Derek already told you about me needing money, but I will tell you this once: the last thing I need is you feeling sorry for me –the Latina got inside her car and turned on the engine, leaving her future boss with her mouth wide open.

—You better be here tomorrow at 6am if you want this one-week job –Arizona demanded, and Callie nodded and softly waved at her.

* * *

—Leah, did Calliope asked you to call Mark? –Arizona questioned before biting her empanada.

—Calliope? –the dirty blonde asked, confused.

—Callie Torres, the new financial analyst –said Mark.

—No. She got out of your office some minutes after you left and then she left too, that was it.

The two siblings shared a knowing look and got inside Arizona's office.

—I can't believe you already made her freak out, Robbins.

—I didn't! I already told you what she said. It was only that she hadn't done her job. And she is also a little too bossy, huh? –Arizona said exasperatedly.

—Yeah, just like you… And whatever you say, sis. You should call her, I'll send you her number later. I have a meeting in five, see you.

Before Arizona went back to her big black chair, to finish the report she had started last night, she saw something new on it.

Lingerie. Well-folded black lingerie. She unfolded it and looked at it. She had to stop herself from smelling it. She was sure it would smell like the Latina.

A crooked smiled appeared on the corner of her lips. Of course, it was Callie's lingerie. If Arizona had to make a top ten things she loved the most in the world, lingerie would definitely be there

Sadly, now was not the time to relieve the tension she had started to feel when she first saw the Latina standing at her office's door, due to the report she hadn't presented to the board yet. She needed to focus. Arizona folded the lingerie again and put it on the lowest part of her hanging bookshelf, so she wouldn't get distracted by it now, but she would remember it soon and ask Callie to wear it in front of her.

Anyway, the new AZRo's car, Sloa-N 711, had to be launched in 13 days and they hadn't completed some important details about costs and other similar stuff, so that's what she kept on doing from 10:50am till 6:36pm when she heard someone knocking at her door.

—Come in!

—Miss Robbins, hi. I have to go now, I just wanted to let you know –said Leah Murphy as she stepped on Arizona's office.

The older blonde took her eyes off of her computer and rubbed them, tiredly.

—Did you finish what I asked you? If so, you can go.

—Yes, I finished it, boss–Leah closed the door behind her and walked closer to her boss, speaking after some seconds–. You seem a little stressed, Ari…

—I am more than a little stressed –replied Arizona, as she turned off her MAC.

—I can see that.

The dirty blonde got even closer and stood behind her boss' big chair.

—Maybe I can help –she said while giving Arizona little massages on her shoulders–. You know, I've been working here since you started being the CEO and… I've noticed some things. Things like… Callie Torres not being a financial analyst. And how you've been stressed out lately –she bent down a little and then whispered in Arizona's ear–, and I think I can really help.

A soft groan left the older blonde's lips. Then another pair of lips kissed her neck.

—Leah, I don't think this is a good idea.

Arizona was getting uncomfortable fast but somehow, she couldn't manage to get up and free herself from the woman's hands and lips. Images of her new escort wearing the lingerie she had left on that same chair she was sitting in flashed through her mind.

—You don't want me to stop –whispered Leah before biting softly Arizona's ear.

And that was everything Robbins needed to come back to earth, remembering that it was not the new escort she hired who was massaging her shoulders right now. So, she breathed still with difficulty and took the girl's hands, stopping them from going somewhere else and stood up.

—I do. And you better leave before I fire you –she said, looking at turquoise eyes.

* * *

Later that night, Arizona opened her house's door and sighed for the millionth time in that day.

When she was teenager, she always dreamed of having her own house, her own car, her own life and "being free." She wanted to be away from her parents (not that she didn't love them), but since she was a little girl they were always telling her what to do and how to do it. She wanted, for once in her life, to be the one deciding what she needed.

But that night, that specific night, she didn't feel free. She was everything but free.

She worked every single day of her life, including weekends, because she didn't have anything else to do. She didn't have friends -other than the ones working with her- to go with to grab a beer or just dance, she didn't have family close to her… or a girlfriend to cuddle when wanting to sleep. And she knew, that she was not enjoying what was left of her best years. In just eight years she was turning forty.

Arizona walked into the kitchen and poured herself the third glass of wine of the day, then she headed to her bedroom and took all her clothes off before preparing her bathtub with some hot water and ؘ–childish but amazing– bubbles. After all, when Callie left her standing on that park lot, the headache had come back and the little incident with Leah made it worse, and now all she wanted to do was sleep it away.

Once she finished drinking the white wine and found herself surrounded by rose-scented water, she tried to relax her body and breathe properly. Today had been a very long day for her.

After some minutes, she felt like falling sleep, so she forced herself to get out of the bathtub, dry her hair and call it a night. After drying her body, she found herself in front of the broken mirror in her bathroom. She had broken it almost six months ago, during a breakdown. The scars garnishing part of her back and rib cage, plus the little voice, telling her that she was fat, since she was a little girl, made her feel insecure. In the blink of an eye, her fist was aimed again at the big mirror once again, and the blood running down was making her panic.

In that precise moment, her phone rung and she just put the towel around her in her knuckles.

—Hello?

—Hi, blondie. Just sent you Callie's number.

—Fine! Thanks, Mark –she said, hanging up quickly and running to her the sink to wash away the blood.

Some minutes later, Arizona was already sitting on her bed. After the blood had stopped, she put some sterile gauze to cover her injured knuckles. With her other hand, she saved Callie's number.


End file.
